Pain of a hero
by PercabethLover54
Summary: Percy is living happily with his mum and dating Annabeth when he begins to feel sick. When he is taken to the doctor, heartbreaking news is given to them-Percy has cancer. Mortals not demigods.
1. The pain

~Pain of a hero~

**This is my second fic so I hope you enjoy.**

Percy got out of bed and went downstairs to get himself some breakfast. He was starving, and he couldn't wait for the day to begin. He and Annabeth were hanging out today. Percy had never had a day where he was so excited. His father was dead, so he couldn't have any father son time. His mum was too busy working trying to get money for them that he couldn't spend time with her and he didn't get to see Annabeth, his girlfriend, a lot so he was glad to be able to see her again.

As Percy made himself a bowl of cereal, Sally came down and sat with him. "Ready for a fun day with Annabeth? Annabeth is coming over around ten o'clock, so make sure you are ready."

The day went by quickly for Percy, mostly because he was having so much fun with Annabeth. Percy ate dinner with the her and they went to his room

"That was so funny today when you made faces behind that lady, wasn't it?"

Percy laughed. "I know, and when she noticed me and yelled I couldn't stop laughing!"

Annabeth grinned and sat on his bed, taking her shoes off. "I knew you were going to get in trouble eventually. You never get away with anything."

Percy nodded and lay down on the bed next to Annabeth. It had been a long day, and he was exhausted.

Just then Sally came in and told Annabeth that her parents were here to pick her up.

**~Line break~**

The next morning, Percy awoke to the tv in the living room. How late was it? Percy started to get up, but felt lightheaded. He was glad his mum was not in the room to see him lay back under the covers and drift off to sleep again.

A couple of hours or so later, Percy opened his eyes to see his mum sat next to him.

"It's one o'clock I think it is time to get up Perce."

Percy felt strange. One in the afternoon? If he slept so long, why was he still so tired? Before Percy could even think of an answer, Sally gave him a strange look.  
The next time Percy opened his eyes, it was because Sally was shaking him.

"Perce, are you feeling all right? It's one o'clock."

Percy tried sitting up, but felt lightheaded again, and also felt a headache coming on. "I don't know what's wrong. I just feel really tired."

"Let me go and get a thermometer." As Sally went to get it, Percy felt strange not ill or anything just tiered.

Sally returned seconds later and stuck the thermometer in his mouth. Percy felt embarrassed as he sat there, for his mum was watching him closely. When the thermometer beeped, Sally took it out and sighed.

"You must be feeling sick Perce! You have a fever of 102.1! Perce, don't even get out of bed your staying right there mister." Sally said while giving him the stern look.

Percy felt so tired, he just wanted to crawl up in a ball and sleep forever. His head was aching terribly, and he started to feel a little nauseous.

"I felt fine until this morning. I felt so tired, and now I have a headache, and my stomach is killing me."

Sally sighed. "It's probably just a bug. Why don't you get some rest? If you need me, just call."

Sally tucked Percy in and left the room, closing the door almost all the way, but leaving it open a crack in case Harry called for him. Shee hoped hen would feel better soon.

**~Line break~**

Percy woke up hours later, sweaty and uncomfortable. He tried to look around, but the room was dark, which meant it was after 5 at night. Percy tried standing up to go to the bathroom. Luckily, he wasn't as dizzy, but he still had a bad headache. In the hallway after using the bathroom, Percy decided to see what his mum was doing. When he got to the living room, he saw her watching the tv.

"M-mum  
"Percy? What are you doing out of bed?"  
"I had to use the bathroom. Can I sit with you?"

Sally got up and brought Percy over to the couch, and then put a hand over his forehead. "God, Perce, you are sure rocking this fever. Why don't you go back to bed?"

"I want to sleep with you, mum."

"Alright, let's go into my bed. You can sleep with me, but first I want you to take some Tylenol, okay?"

Percy nodded, and Sally brought him into the kitchen to give him a glass of water and the pills. After Percy did that, Sally led him to the bedroom and tucked him in the bed.

"Feel better Percy, I am sure this will pass soon."

How wrong Sally was.

**Please review.**


	2. Finding out

~Pain of a hero~

Percy woke up and streched. He still felt really run down, and his head was still pounding. He had never felt worse in his life. He tried getting out of bed, but he was too dizzy. He decided to try and call for his mum instead.

"Mum?"

He saw his mum come into the room.

"How are you feeling, Perce? Any better?"

Percy shook his head, but laid it on his pillow when it hurt worse. Sally sat next to Percy and felt his forehead.

"You're still really warm. Let me just go get the thermometer"

Sally left the room and a couple of minutes came back into the room, with water and a thermometer and stuck it in Percy's mouth. When Sally took it out, she sighed.

"One hundred and four, Percy I think we shoud take you to see a doctor."

Sally helped Percy out of bed, but Percy couldn't stand up that well so Sally supported him on the way to the car.

**~Line break~**

At the office, the doctor took Percy's temperature and got a urine sample.

"Well, Percy, I think I want to do a blood test. Just to be sure. I am worried about this temperature you have."

Percy was fine with neddles, but Sally hated them. She grimaced as the tip slid into Percy's pale skin. When the doctor left, Percy laid his head down on the cheap paper the doctors always put over the plastic seats.

"Mum. I don't feel good."

"I know Perce, but the doctor will get you some antibiotics, and you'll be back to yourself."

Percy slowly drifted to sleep. When he woke, the doctor was picking him up (because he couldn't walk). He was too tierd to open his eyes, but he heard his mum and the doctor talking.

"There's nothing you can do here, but I suggest you take him to the Children's Hospital. I may be wrong, but tge blood results clearly showed a low white blood cell count."

"Thank you. Are you sure there isn't anything else you can do here?"

"No, you best be getting up to that hospital. He seems pretty sick. I will carry him for you but I think we need to get there fast."

**~Line break~**

The doctor sat Percy in a whellchair at the childrens hospital, and then left. Percy felt himself being wheeled into the building.

"Mum, what's going on?"

Sally didn't answer; he was too busy filling out paperwork at the front desk. Sally finally answered, "we just need to check something out, okay? Don't worry."

Percy could tell that his mum was upset. Why would he have to worry? Percy's brain felt foggy, and these new questions rolled around in his head. When they finally had their own room after three hours of waiting, Percy was exhausted. The nurses put IV's on him and took many more blood tests. Percy just wanted to go home. When the doctor came in, he asked to talk outside without Percy.

"I am sorry to inform you, but Percy has leukemia. Now, it isn't as far as we thought, but he is still at risk of death. I would start treatment as soon as possible. We will start Chemotherapy once you make an appointment. Shall I make an appointment for the next week? We are booked until then."

Sally didn't know what to say. Her worst nightmare had come tre. She was slowly losing her baby. Sally took out her phone and phone Grover and told him what had happened, then she phoned Annabeth which would be harder.

"Hello?"

"Hello Annabeth. It's Sally"

"Oh, hi. How is Percy doing? Do you need me to do anything for you?"

"Actually, I need to talk to you. It's about Percy."

"I'm listening then. Go on."

"Well, today we took Percy to the doctor. They were worried, so they had us bring him to the Children's Hospital."

"Oh my goodness!"

"Then the doctor told us," Sally paused. "They told us Percy has cancer."

Sally heard Annabeth gasp.

"No, it can't be true. They got something mixed up."

"He has an appointment on Tuesday, but i'm at work on Monday, do you think I you could come by the house and look after him? Just for the day because he can't be on his own anymore."

Annabeth's voice was cracking, "sure. I will come round."

Sally could hear the pain in her voice, and she put her headdown to cry.

**Please review.**


	3. The hair malfunction

~Pain of a hero~

On Monday morning, Annabeth arrived at the house. Percy was exhausted; it seemed as if he always was now. He was always sleeping, and when he was awake he had trouble doing everyday activities. Sally was working hard with him, but she didn't mind since Percy was her son.

Percy was layed on the couch when Annabeth came in, sat down and put Percy's head in her lap. Then Sally started to get worried and give Annabeth directions.

"He will probably just sleep through most of the day, so there isn't much to do. Give him Tylenol if he needs it. And Annabeth, thank you so much. You are really helping us out."

Annabeth nodded. "Any time. Percy is my boyfriend I would do anyhting for him. Whenever you need me, I will be here."

When Percy woke up, he felt strange like someone else was there not his mum. "Mum?"

Annabeth came into the living room and sat with him. "Your mum is at work babe. "

Percy rubbed his eyes. "Can I please have some water?"

"Of course babe, hold on."

When Annabeth returned with the water, she also had two Tylenols for him. "Need anything else Perce?"

Percy shook his head, which caused him to become dizzy all over again.

The rest of the day Percy and Annabeth just watched tv, talked and slept (mainly only Percy).

That night during supper, Sally came home and Annabeth's parents arrived to take her home.

"I cannot thank you enough Annabeth. I will make sure to call you when you can visit Percy in the hospital. Probably Wednesday though, because he might not be up to it tomorrow." They all said bye and Annabeth and her parents left. Sally sighed 'What a rough day' Sally thought.

Sally went into the living room to wake Percy up. "Come on Percy , it's time to go home now."

Percy's eyes opened, but he was so tired. "Mum? Can I have abit of suppport?"

Sally helped Percy up and sighed. It was if Posidon's was here watching his son wasting away in front of him.

In Percy's room, Saly helped Percy into his bed and closed the door. Taking care of Percy now was exhausting, and although she loved him to pieces, she was getting tired. She wanted Percy to be able to take care of himself again.

The next day, at the hospital, Percy was connected to multiple wires. He was only partially awake, and he just wanted to go back to sleep. He just felt so miserable. The nurses took his blood pressure and temperature, and then proceeded to tell Percy and Sally about chemo and the side effects.

Once the medicine started flowing into Harry's body, he was told he would stay for at least ten hours to be sure everything was alright. It was his first therapy, and they wanted to make sure no complications arose.

Percy slept most of the day, along with Sally. No visitors were allowed in the room since it was his first treatment. When Percy woke up, he had no appetite and cried to go home. Sally had never been more worried in his life.

Sally was so worried about Percy; she didn't take much care of herself. She had bags under her eyes, and was pale. Sally was stressed out.

When the day finally ended and the I.V was taken out, Percy was anxious to get home. His head was fuzzy, and he wanted to get away from the nurses and doctors who were constantly sticking needles and bandages on him.

At home, Sally diecided to set Percy's bed on the couch. It was easier to have him in the living room. A baby monitor was placed next to Percy's makeshift bed so shr would be able to hear him in the night. Sally, as tired as he was, decided to sleep with Percy that night.

Sally was woken up by Percy.

"Need anything, Perce?"

Percy sat up. "I don't feel good."

Sally knew nausea and vomiting were common side effects of the chemo. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"No."

Sally rubbed Percy's arm. "The chemo is for the best, Perce."

"I know."

As Sally closed her eyes, Percy spoke again. "Mum?"

"Mmm?"

"Can I watch TV? I'm not tired."

Sally had no idea how Percy wasn't tired, so much had happened that day. Deciding it wasn't worth thinking about; she turned it on a channel they both like.

"Mum?"

"Mhm?"

"Who's looking after me tomorrow?"

Sally sat next to him. "I am staying with you. I have the day off to be with my guy." That made Percy smile, the first time in a long time.

Percy lay down on the bed. "Okay…mum?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Sally watched as Percy fell back to sleep and cried. Cried because her son, her whole world was falling apart around her. She didn't know if she could do this any longer but she was going to try for her whole world, her son.

**Please review**


	4. The break down

~Pain of a hero~

When Sally woke up, she foundher and Percy huddled together on the couch. She was glad to see him sleeping so soundly, but when she remembered the horrible truth, her heart ached.

When Percy woke up, he found Sally having breakfast in the kitchen. His head hurt, and he felt slightly nauseous. Percy knew these were common symptoms, but he still didn't like it. He was surprised by how wide awake he was the night before when he now felt like he couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Mum?"

Sally heard him from the other room and came in. "Hey, Percy! Want some breakfast?"

Percy shook his head. "No."

Sally frowned. She hated seeing her son so miserable.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like something? It might do good to have something in your stomach. Remember we have to go back to the hospital later for a check-in."

Percy sighed. "Why do I have to keep going back?"

"Percy, don't be like that. After today you won't go back for a week or two. Let me go get you some toast."

Percy felt even more nauseous at the thought of food. The chemo was killing him. Percy wished he could have a normal life for once. Would he ever be able to hang out with Annabeth again? And what about school? Well he wasn't that bothered about school.

When Sally came back, Percy complained.

"Mum, I don't wanna eat. I don't feel good."

Sally sat with him. "Okay, I won't make you. Just don't tell Anabeth I let you skip a meal, okay?"

Percy grinned and smiled. "I won't. She would probably kill you if she found out!"

Percy and Sally laughed. "Percy, there is also a meeting today after lunch about work they are coming over here. Why don't you get your rest so you can talk to people later?"

Percy nodded and settled back down into the warm covers.

**~Line break~**

When Percy opened his eyes again, he was unsure of what woke him. Then he felt his stomach churn and knew he was going to be sick. When he reached the bathroom, he sat on his knees and vomited. It was almost all bile, and Percy was left feeling drained of energy. He leaned his head against the wall.

Percy heard a knock at the door. "Perce? You alright?"

Percy knew it was knew it was his mum and replied, "Yeah."

Percy got up and walked to the door, slowly opening it. "I don't feel good, mum."

Sally noticed how sick he was, and felt helpless. She couldn't really do anything to help Percy.

"Why don't you come and lie down in my bedroom? People are going to be coming any minute."

Percy slowly trudged into the bed and lied down on top of the covers.

Sally shook her head. "Come on now. Let's get you under the blankets at least!"

Sally sat down in the kitchen with all the other members of the meeting. Molly a member spoke first.

"How is he doing?"

Sally sighed. "He is alright, I guess. He's really miserable though. Never has any energy. He is really dying to go hang out with his friends, but the doctors don't want him leaving the house. He is really prone to infections right now."

Molly looked at Sally. "Where is he now?"

"In my bedroom. He has been throwing up all afternoon. I am worried about him."

Molly nodded her head. "I wish there was something I could do."

Percy appeared in the doorway, startling them. "Mum."

"Yes Perce? Want something?"

Percy stared off into space for a minute before walking over to her.

"I wanted to show you something."

Sally looked confused. "What?"

"Hold out your hand."

Sally did as he was told, and watched as Percy placed a lock of black hair in Sally'shand.

As quickly as he appeared, Percy left, leaving Sally with the hair. Sally looked at it for a minute shocked, and then spoke to Molly.

"That was his favorite thing, Molly."

Molly was confused. "What?"

"The hair. It was the only thing that truly connected him with his father. Except for the eyes of course."

Sally sat down next to her. "You know this is hard on him, we all do. Maybe you should go talk to him."

Sally nodded and got up, still gripping the black lock of hair in her hand.

Sally opened up the door to Percy's room. He saw Percy sitting on his bed, his knees up against his chest.

Sitting next to him, she saw that Percy was crying. "Oh, Perce."

Percy's sea green eyes gistened, "why? Why me?"

"I don't know Percy, the world is a pretty messed up place sometimes."

"I just can't take it sometimes!"

Percy got up and kicked the wall. Sally decided to let Percy's swear slip.

"Come on. I know how you feel."

"No you don't, you never had cancer."

"I don't mean about cancer, I meant about the world. Sit down and listen to me. When your father died, I couldn't believe it. How could I raise a child by myself I thought. Now of course I knew it wasn't his fault, but I was angry. I kept going on with life raising you and that's what you need to do keep going."

Percy hugged Sally. "I know, I am just so upset."

Sally squeezed him tighter. "I know, and I know you're upset about losing your hair. But you know what? It'll grow back. Funny story acctually. When I was in school, my friend cut off most of my hair as a halloween prank. I was so angry at her! But it grew back."

Percy laughed, and that's excatly why Sally had hoped for.

**Please review **


	5. The nightmare

~Pain of a hero~

Percy spent days on end lying on the couch, motionless. His body was in pain, and he was too tired to do much of anything. Soon Sally started to notice that Percy was having trouble with simple things, like going to the bathroom and eating. She was worried. Was this the end of her son?

'I think I should take him to the hospital.' Sally thought.

Sally stared at her hands. She was sitting in the kitchen, eating supper. Percy was sleeping on the couch, as he always was.

'I will call and make an appointment then.' Sally thought as she got up to make a phone call.

**~Line break~**

At the hospital, Percy layed in the bed, another IV hooked into his arm. He was really tired of this whole thing. He was also angry with his mum being worried about him. He was beginning to worry that him being sick and not getting better was going to make it worse. When the doctor walked in, he asked to speak to Percy alone. Sally gladly stepped out and waved at Percy as she walked out the door.

Once the door was shut, he turned to Percy. "So, I want you to tell me something, Percy."

Percy nodded and he continued. "Are you happy?"

Percy, taken by surprise at the question, shook his head. "Of course I am not."

Percy watched as the doctor wrote things down on his notepad.

"Okay, thank you Percy. That is all I need to know."

Percy watched as the doctor left. What the heck was that all about?

**~Line break~**

Later that night, Percy lied on his bed watching a cartoon. Sally had gone to go get something to eat in the food court, so he was alone. He started to feel sleepy, and soon found himself falling into an uncomfortable sleep.

**Percy was walking down a street. He had no idea how he got there, but it wasn't a normal street. There were people walking past, but none of them had faces. They all rushed by, and when Percy tried to get someone's attention, they ignored him. Then Percy reached the corner of a four way intersection. He stopped and looked around, trying to get a sense of where he was. Then he saw it- a car went speeding through the red light. It zoomed by him and he watched in horror as it crashed into another car. His dad's car.**

Percy was shaken awake by Sally. Percy was crying violently as Sallyrocked him back and forth. Percy couldn't stop the tears from flowing from his eyes and he sobbed uncontrollably.

"What's wrong, Perce? Not feeling well?"

"M-mum. He was there."

"Who was there Perce? Tell me."

"Dad."

Sirius looked up at Percy. Percy hadn't had this dream since he started dating Annabeth two years Percy's crying died down, he asked Sallyto sleep with him. As they lay in the bed, Percy told him something.

"I saw it, Mum. I saw the car hit him. And the blood."

Sally was worried about Percy. She hated seeing him so upset all the time.

"I know, I know. Dreams can be horrible sometimes, can't they?"

Percy nodded his head. "Have you ever had a bad dream?"

Percy laughed. "Of course I have. I actually have had a couple bad ones. Memories of people picking on me. ."

Percy slowly closed his eyes, but continued talking to Sally. "Why does everything bad have to happen to me?"

**Please review.**


	6. The laughter

~Pain of a hero~

Percy was once again hospitalized, receiving yet another chemo treatment. He hated that he had to always go. He was beginning to just be sick of everything. If he was going to die, why couldn't he just hurry up and die already?

Sally had noticed how upset and depressed he was. Percy would often refuse to eat or talk. He never wanted to watch TV or take walks around the hospital wings. He just sat in his bed, looking out the window

When Percy looked out the window, he saw people walking, probably off to their jobs and to continue their lives. Percy always wondered what those people's lives were like. Did they have anything bad in their life? Or were the worst things in life that could happen to them was a missed TV episode or a broken down car. Percy always wanted to know why people exaggerated about the bad things in life so much. At least it wasn't as bad of a situation as his.

One day, Sally decided to have a talk with Percy. She sat patiently on the edge of the bed, but Percy did not meet her eyes.

"I am going to call Annabeth and Grover. Have them come visit and spend some time with you. Perce," Sally stopped to take a breath," You can't keep living like this. I hate seeing you so unhappy."

Percy didn't answer. He never did anymore. He did, however, take Sally's hand in his own. She missed all the fun times they'd had together. She missed the day they went to the beach, and especially the day he was born.

A couple of days later, Annabeth and Grover showed up, ready to help. They had Sally leave so they could chat with Percy.

Annabeth hugged him. "It's ok Perce, we're here for you. We always will be."

Percy missed his friends so terribly, he broke the silence.

"Do...do you think I will be able to go home? Hang out with you guys one last time?"

Grover looked at Annabeth, saddened by his comment.

"Sure you will, mate. It isn't the end. You will be able to see everybody again."

Percy was tired and lay back into the covers.

Annabeth walked over to him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Gross go find a different room." Grver yelled while pretending to be sick which made them all laugh.

**~Line break~**

Over the next few hours they laughed and talked about different things like summer camp all the ppranks that had been pulled there, Grovers birthday party (which Percy had missed). Sally listened in from the next room. She relaxed as she heard laughter fill the quiet, sad room.

**Please review and sorry the last chapters haven't been that long.**


	7. The song

~Pain of a hero~

Percy had become very tired of spending his days in the hospital or in bed at home. He wanted to do more with his life before he died, and he decided to tell Sally that.

"Mum, since we are leaving the hospital, I was wondering if we could go Pick up Annabeth so she can spend the day at our house. But as a surprise!"

Sally looked at him. "Are you sure?"

Percy looked at his lap. "Well, I thought maybe she could sleep over for a couple days, so she can help look after me so you can have a break…"

Sally was upset, for she thought that maybe Percy thought she was sick of him.

"Perce, I don't feel sick of you."

"Well, I would just really want Annabeth to come, and I thought you could have a nice time with some friends from work."

Sally smiled. Sally spoke again."That is definitely Poseidon's son, always thinking of the happiness of others!"

Percy smiled again, he was always happy when he saw Sally happy. He also loved it when she compared him to his dad. Sally was a little worried about leaving Percy with the Annabeth for a few hours, but decided it would do Percy good to have a friend with him.

**~Line break~**

Annabeth was surprised to see Percy at the door, and welcomed him in. Sally explained what was going on, and Annabeth said it was their agreement that she would spend time with him.

**~Line break~**

Back at the house Sally was getting ready to go out while Percy and Annabeth were sat on the couch Percy's head in her lap, while watching Spongebob Squarepants.

"I will be back in a couple of hours do not, and I mean do not destroy the house Perce." Sally saw Percy smirk.  
" I won't let him Sally don't worry I will look after him. Now go have a good time."

Sally left the house worried if he would be okay or not. In the car a song came on the radio and Sally sat and listened.

**'Jesus, fill me up 'cuz you're strong**

**You lift me, so I carry on**

**Every day I pray, every day I wait on you**

**When I fell loose, you're still holding on too**

**Holding on too.'**

Sally felt a hole in her heart Percy was holding on, praying to stay but at the same time praying to just have his life ended. Sally tried not to cry as she drove away from the house still listening to that one song.

**Please review. That song was off a tv show called Dance moms. I watch it all the time because I am a dancer and I enjoy watching the girls dance and I enjoy how talented they are but I get fed up with the arguing. I'm going to shut up now and get started on the next chapter. OK If you are already a Dance moms fan who are your favorite dancers mine are Chloe and Maddie. **


End file.
